Irrevocably mine
by DayDreamer2796
Summary: We fought the battle of our lives and emerged victorious. We lost many friends, sacrificed many things but in the end gained each other. We laughed, fought, argued and loved and one day...he was gone. This is my imagination running wild on all the things that happened at the camp after the titan war and before Percy was kidnapped. Rated T/M.


**_Irrevocably mine_ **

**Author's note:This story is an outlet of all the days I spent wondering ,what exactly happened in the time between TLO and TLH and then decided why not just find out myself?...so here it is and here I am, trying to play 'fill in the blanks'…for a story and characters that Rick Riordan own and not me!**

_Prologue_

Annabeth's POV

The sun shone brightly in the sky as I stood beneath it, with my feet in the water and Posiedon's vast realm in front of me. A few feet away from me stood my boyfriend. With his white unbuttoned shirt and khaki shorts, bronzed skin gleaming in the sunlight and messy black hair, he looked ruggedly handsome and downright wicked. When he saw me looking at him, a brilliant smile lit his face and his eyes shone mischievously. His eyes were something that got me every time. Their deep sea-green hue reminded you of the ocean on a beautiful, bright day but the dark and golden flecks in them warned you of the dangers and secrets lurking beneath the surface.

He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are wise girl?".

"I don't think so. And isn't it your job to let me know and remind me from time to time?". He laughed and said, "Well let me tell you now, Miss Annabeth Chase you are, in my completely biased opinion, the most beautiful, intelligent, witty, hot and amazing girl I have ever met and will ever meet. And I love you more than anyone and anything in the world". The look in his eyes when he said this was so sincere I felt tears prick my eyes. I was the daughter of Athena-the wise one, the practical one. Yet how I fell for this guy-the son of my mother's all time favourite rival-is completely beyond me. I can fight battles, go against the whole world and have my mind turn into complete chaos, yet one look in his eyes settles me and calms me like little else can.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him and whispered against his lips. "I love you too seaweed brain".

Last summer, we faced one of the most difficult times in our lives. The Titan war took a toll on all of us. We lost lot of friends and made great sacrifices, but in the end it was all worth it. Our relationship was worth it. Coming here, to Montauk was our idea of a mini vacation. We lay down on the sand together. My head on his chest, his lips on my hair and our arms around each other.

* * *

The sound of waves crashing woke me up. I sat up and saw the darkened sky and the sea churning violently. I turned around to ask Percy what was wrong but he wasn't there. I called out to him, but there was no answer. Okay, panicking wasn't the solution. I started searching for him. Checked the cabin we were staying in, the woods nearby, everywhere, but I couldn't find him. My heart constricted. He wouldn't leave me here, alone and defenceless, that I was absolutely sure of. But then where was he? Had something happened to him? A thousand questions ran through my head. My head was spinning. Where should I look for him next? Was he alright? What if-?

I woke with a start. Chest heaving, panting for breath. I was in our cabin, it was just a dream, I tried to reassure myself. I heard a noise behind me and started to say, relieved, " Oh Percy! You wouldn't believe-", but my words died in my throat. The space behind me was empty and so was the cabin. I went outside and just like it was in my dream, the ocean churned and crashed violently, as if it were mad at something and the thunder rumbled in the distance. I couldn't believe it. I started to go look for Percy but even as I did that, my instincts and my heart told me he wasn't here. I felt like crying, screaming, arguing and questioning. But those weren't the emotions I needed right now. I went back in and took out my emergency phone and called Chiron at the camp, "Chiron? It's Annabeth. Something's wrong. I can't…I can't find Percy. He's gone". I explained things to Chiron as much as I could and was told to come back to camp as soon as possible.

There was an empty feeling in my heart that just wouldn't go away. Something was wrong, I could feel it. And whatever it was, Percy was involved and that meant all kinds of trouble-for him and everybody else. I took a deep breath. Whatever this was I was gonna figure it out and help Percy. After all, Athena always has a plan.

**A/N: Hello everybody! I've tried to keep Percy and Annabeth as much in character as possible but I have a soft spot for cool, sexy and badass Percy and Annabeth so if the characters sometimes seem OOC please bear with me and leave reviews to let me know what you guys thought of this. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
